DeJoule
DeJoule is one of the villains from the video game Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Story DeJoule was the guardian of the Pillar of Energy. Her body irradiated energy, frying anyone who got near her. Because of this, she had to wear a insulating cloak in order to contain her own powers. When she was corrupted by Nupraptor's attack at the Circle, she became insane and, along with Bane and Anacrothe, they created the Dark Eden, from where they started a plot to twist the land. With their combined powers, they created a massive energy that steamed from the apex of the structure, creating a dome around it that started spreading through the landscape, leaving behind only a bizarre and twisted parody. DeJoule's powers powered up the structure and allowed the dome to spread fast. Kain, after meeting with the vampire Vorador, proceeded to the Dark Eden to kill the corrupted guardians. He finally meets the three guardians inside the place, but Anacrothe runs away and summons Malek to help them. Kain then summons Vorador, making Malek angry and neglecting the other two. Bane and DeJoule then escapes to a open area, where they fight Kain, while Malek take on Vorador. The two tag up to fight the vampire, with Bane creating puddles of water to trap Kain while DeJoule fires blasts of energy from a safe spot. However this was not enough, as Kain kills both of them. Power The energy guardian; her field of magical specialty is the harnessing and manipulation of energy.They ruled over the wild arching power that spawns the storm and sparks life itself. Abilities: Energy fire manipulation: '''the guardian can cast small projectile of energy blue fire (likely fire in high temperature),that chase the enemy. '''Lightning manipulation: '''the guadian can manipulate the electricity: - '''Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. - Sky fury: This spell calls lightning from its fingertips to blast in the objetive direction. This is a fairly hard projectile to dodge due to its speed. It takes a long time to cast. Creation: '''the guardian can manipulate the energy to create object,this is see when a energy guardian (DeJoule) create spheres of energy to the combat,likely they can create other objects too. '''Powering devices: '''the guardian has the ability to draw energy and manipulate it to power objects / devices. '''Energt aura: '''the guardian has show to manipulate the energy to create at least 2 types of different auras: - '''Skin aura: '''the guardian can make a "skin of energy" that has different types of effect of who stay close of her: "This magical aura has an insidious effect on anybody standing nearby - sapping their energy and blistering their skin, sterilizing cells, etc". - '''Tempest's Cloak: Using its contrat over the omnipresent surges of energy, this Guardian can imbue its own body or the bodies of its allies with a shocking force. Any physical attack upon the effected target while in this state will cause just as much damage back upon the attacker. '''Life manipulation: '''the energy guardian can manipulate the forms of life,this shown when one of the energy guardian,create a expansive red dome of energy,that "absorbing,recreating and consuming" all form of life that touch the energy,warp any creature that enter in the dome,and turn the vegetation in rock and lava. Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Energy Beings